DarkStar
by Ky The LongShot
Summary: Chapter 1 has been completely rewritten


A/N: I don't own Jet Grind Radio (I really wish I did) or any of the characters. All logo and trademarks are licensed to Sega and Smilebit. Only Ky (a.k.a. DarkStar) belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 has been completely rewritten, so forget everything you read in the original.  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
I have no name; I go by Kyle Monza. You can just call me Ky; I was born and raised in Grind City. I have a sister that is 2 years younger then me.  
  
My family was pretty average, but they were to overprotective of me. They never would let me express myself in anyway. They basically had my destiny planned out for me. I never believed in destiny or fait, it just never felt right.  
  
At the age of 15, my father transferred to Kogane-Cho. That was the first time I'd have ever seen a rudie. It was the first time I would know what true fear was.  
  
The local gang Poison Jam was more dangerous back then they are today. They literally destroyed everything in the residential area. My mother and father got scared and ran leaving me and my sister alone to fend for ourselves.  
  
A few days after they attacked, my sister disappeared, I never saw here again. To this day, I still don't know if she's alive or dead, but I had to move on.  
  
A few months later, I met up with a 17-year-old renegade rudie so went by the name of Latch.  
  
Within a year he had taught me how to skate and tag and told me everything I needed to know about being a rudie.  
  
Latch different from most other rudies. He never took things lightly, one thing in particular, the gangs. Most the other lone rudies never minded the gangs, but Latch took it very seriously.  
  
You see; Latch had a plan, a plan to free the streets of all the gang rudies. He said that awhile back there was no Poison Jam, Noise Tanks, GG's, or Love Shocker. The streets belonged to everyone. I listened to everything he said and learned a great deal.  
  
He rounded up 3 other renegades who felt the same was about the gangs to help. Two males, Cye and Mecha, and one female named Crisis. We were each given a gang to disband in anyway possible.  
  
Cye got Poison Jam, Crisis got the Love Shockers, Mecha got the Noise Tanks and I got the GG's. We were to either infiltrate the gang and do it as a inside job or just torture them till they split up.  
  
But before Latch could carry out his plan, he was caught by the Keisatsu.  
  
He told me before he was caught to carry out his plan and give the streets back.  
  
I had told everyone what had happened and we all decided to go on with it. We had no reason to say our good byes, we knew that we were probably going to see each other eventually and they possible knew that as well.  
  
A few days later, I headed to Shibuya-Cho to bring an end to the GG's….  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning  
  
  
  
--3 days later--  
  
"Of all the god damn day's," Ky said to himself running down the street. He was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, a bandana covering his forehead and a pair messed up netruim blades hanging over his shoulder.  
  
He heard the sounds screeching netruim blades coming from behind him. Ky turned around to see what was happening. A guy a little shorter then him wearing a blue jumpsuit and a hat covering his eyes dashed out of the corner and rammed into Ky. They both fell to the sidewalk hard.  
  
"Watch where you're going," he said with growl  
  
"Maybe if ya didn't have your eyes covered with that stupid hat, ya woulda saw me standing there," Ky yelled back rubbing his head.  
  
"Why don't you shut up bitch."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Mother fuc…Man, I don't have time for this. Oh shit," he said looking back at the direction from which he came.  
  
5 Poison Jam members came dashing out from the corner heading right for them.  
  
"Come here you GG," Their leader Snake yelled.  
  
"Fuck, not again," he said before getting up and making a run for it with poison jam coming in close.  
  
Ky tripped Snake, knocking the other four monster mask wearing freaks down.  
  
"Don't you gang rudies ever learn. I can't wait till we get rid of you all," said Ky walking up to them and kicking all of them in gut.  
  
Tab was out of sight watching from the corner "What the hell was that all about," he whispered to himself before dashing off.  
  
Ky looked up at the rudie skating off. "So that was one of the GG's huh, at least I won't have to look far" he thought to himself with a small grin growing on his face. He started to walk in the opposite direction towards the repair shop leaving Poison Jam on the ground in pain.  
  
  
  
--Somewhere in Shibuya--  
  
"That was a close one," Tab said stopping next to a Poison Jam tag and covering it with his own  
  
"What was," Cube asked coming down from the rooftops  
  
"Poison Jam was chasing me, then I ran into some guy. I almost was caught too if that guy didn't beat the shit outta them."  
  
"You need someone to fight your battles, how many were there 2, 3," she asked  
  
"5," he said quiet enough so that she could barely hear him.  
  
"The guy took out 5 poison jam members! He musta been strong,"  
  
"He didn't look strong, he was about the same built as Garam," he replied with a smirk  
  
"So, how did he do it then?"  
  
"He probably got lucky."  
  
"Probably was. He cute," She asked  
  
"Didn't get a good look at him. I was outta there the second that Poison Jam reared their ugly heads,"  
  
"Oh well, I'm heading back for the garage, you comin?"  
  
"I'll catch up with you as soon as I finish up here."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
As soon as Cube left, Tab started talking to himself "Sometimes I wish there wasn't any turfs to fight over, maybe then, we could tag in peace."  
  
1.1 You won't have to wait long for that  
  
He turned around quickly  
  
"Just the wind" he thought finishing his tag and heading back to the garage at an incredible pace.  
  
End  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow. One question, what format lets you Italicize and bold and all that crap? 


End file.
